


Walk through the Galaxy

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sequel, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: Sequel to Milky Way.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Have you ever thought of having kids" Jack asked him one day out of nowhere. Dan sat at the dinning room table stunned for a second before answering. "Yeah" he said hand scratching his neck ,"When I was younger though. Haven't actually thought about it in a while." He looked at Jack for a while,unable to read the older mans face,just knowing he was busy in that over filled mind of his. "Why are you asking?" He questions. "No reason just wanted to know " Jack said going back to his dinner. Dan looked at him skeptically for a few seconds before returning back to his dinner._

-  
_Later that night after the heated love making session. Dan snuggled into Jack eyes drowsy with the want of sleep. But he couldn't he could basically feel Jack's mind thinking ."Jack what is it" he whispered softly to his neck. "Nothing Dan" Jack said, and Dan made a pfft sound knowing clearly the man was hiding something."It's fine if you don't want to tell me something,but not when it's got you like this." He said his soft eyes showing worry. "It's nothing to get your pretty head worried about." Dan gave him a frown,"is it about what you asked earlier", he felt Jack tense,"about wanting kids." "Daniel" his name was said in a tone he'd never heard from Jack,"We'll talk about it tommorrow" and Dan simply nodded his head. Before Jack gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead.  
_

-  
_He'd woken up alone and hearing movement all about into the kitchen downstairs. He sighed before going to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror of himself he noted certain things of him have changed ever since coming to Australia. His milky skin wasn't as milky as before,but lighter than most residence of Sydney. His eyes looked lighter and brighter now. Without the rules and restrictions of the upper east side. He washed his face first,his teeth second and breath mouth for last. He pulled on his underwear and shorts before heading down to the kitchen. He stopped at the sight of the kitchen. There were pink and white roses all around the room and red and yellow roses made a pathway. He walked on the pathway from the kitchen to the outside where he found Jack standing in a suite._

_Jack looked nervous as hell as he looked at him. "Jack what's going on?" He simply asked the nervous man."I know we haven't been together for the longest time and we have a hectic age gap." Dan looked at Jack wondering what he was going to say. "But despite all of that we have something that's true and real. And at times it scares me knowing how much I care and feel for you and how much you care and feel for me unconditionally." Jack takes Dan's left hand before he drops to his one knee pulling out a ring box from his right pocket. "And despite all of this I want a future with you, I want to be with you,have our 2.5 kids,white picket fence and all those other things." Dan froze his milky face turning red. "So I just have to ask ,Daniel Humphrey will you marry me?" He said and Dan burst into saying multiple yes,bobbing his head to the answer and happy tears leaving streaks all over his face. The silver ring adorned with a big diamond encased his left hand finger .Jack got up and they kissed for a long time._

[Next Scene]

"No Helena it's fine. There's no need for an apology." The other women spoke again."It's really fine,I'm already in New York you just have to give the tickets and I'll be at those events reviewing them." Helena spoke again. "Bye Helena it's no problem once again. Bye." He switched his phone off as he arrived at JFK airport after his flight from Australia. He'd been a freelance writer for sometime starting from the locale newspaper in Sydney to magazines like W,Elle,Cosmopolitan and Vogue Australia. He's written more articles for Vogue Australia than the others and with this current call, now he'd be writing an article for Vogue America. He looked down his left hand and smiled brightly at his finger. The ring still had this affect on him to make him happy. He now had to go fetch his bags and go to his cab.

[Next Scene]

_Spotted lonely boy returning to the Court he fleed from and we wonder why he's back,did things not go well with JBass that he's back for our favorite Bass. Well B I'd watch my court carefully- xoxo Gossip girl_

Jenny read over the new post and looked at the picture of her brother. She didn't know he was coming back and if she thought about it now her dad probably knew from the way he was acting in the morning. She looked to Eric who'd been checking his phone too at the new post. "What's that on his left hand" he said. She looked at the blurry image. "I don't know,but I've gotta go home and see him." She said getting up her chair and hugging Eric as she left.

[Next Scene]

Chuck sat at his desk as Blair,Nate and Serena where all talking to him. About something he wasn't really didn't care for. The sound of a beep on multiple phones caused the of young adults to check their phones. 

_Spotted lonely boy returning to the Court he fleed from.And we wonder why he's back,did things not go well with JBass that he's back for our favorite Bass. Well B I'd watch my court carefully- xoxo Gossip girl_

Chuck looked at the image of Dan. He was glowing his milky skin no longer as white as it was before. And his eyes were sparkling,his smile small,but showed happiness that could be spread through the the image to anyone else.He could feel eyes glue on him. He put his phone down and looked at the other three,"So are you going to continue what you were speaking about earlier." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan talks to Rufus and Jenny. Blair and Serena chat about Chuck and Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time. I'm not gonna come with excuses but I was really not in a good place during December to write and now I'm in university.

Dan was pulled into a huge bear hug when he finally arrived into his fathers loft."Dad" he said as he held his bags for a long time," Okay Dad stop with the hug I need to put my bags in my room." He said as Rufus stopped hugging him making sure he didn't crease what he was wearing."Sorry about that,but when your son moves to another continent with a guy over 10 years old than him for a year-" Dan stopped Rufus from talking by giving him another hug to. "I missed you too you know" Dan said into the hug and his father replied, "I know." The two separated for Dan to put his bags down and to freshen up (brushing his teeth and washing his face). He reentered the kitchen and sat at a bar stool watching as Rufus made his famous pancakes. "So hows Jenny doing at school" he simply asked. "She's doing as she always done. Which is fine,but luckily gossip girl hasn't written anything about her for a while. 

"Gossip Girl" Dan responded ,"wow it's been a really long time since I read anything on Gossip girl."Rufus gave him a smile," must be one of the perks of living in Australia." The plate full of stacked pancakes was covered by chocolate syrup and honey. "You look happy" Rufus said to him surprising Dan. " I am" he said eating into one pancake."So it's good I gave Jack permission to marry you" and Dan simply nodded before looking back at his ring making him smile thinking about Jack. Eating his pancakes peacefully. "I'll clean this up you go and sleep,but wash first okay." He nodded his head heading for the shower.

[Next Scene]

Blair and Serena were watching Dorita pull out outfits for Blair to wear for tonights fashion show which she was attending with Chuck. Blair flopped on to her bed ,"none of the outfits are good enough for tonight." "Miss Blair" Dorita said as she and Serena looked at the heiress. "Is it because of the show" Serena said "or that Dan is back" Dorita continued. Blair looked at both a moved her slick dark brown hair back. "Both" she said. "I mean it's just a fashion show I've seen a lot,but this internship really hangs on if my mentor likes what I wrote about it. If he doesn't then I'm screwed,which most likely I am definitely screwed. And Dan coming back,could he not come back at a better time. " she said frustratedly. "Come on" Serena said it's not like your gonna a see him at all."He's most likely here to visit Rufus and Jenny and then he'll be on his way to Australia." Blair sighed loudly,"But what if he isn't,what if Gossip girl is right!That he's back because him and Jack broke up and he wants to get back together with Chuck." 

Blair said as she was standing up passing the floor. Both Serena and Dorita looked at the stressed out girl. "Lady Blair" Dorita said calmly gaining the attention of the stressed girl. "One problem at a time now" she said and Blair calmed down a little. "Thanks Dorita" blair said. "Now the silver one or the diamond red" Dorita said as she showed both dresses to Blair.

[Next Scene]

"Dad" she said in a whining tone to Why do I need to go out,when all I wanna do is spend it at home with my brother " Jenny said as her father's face fell. "How do you know Dan is back?" "It's on Gossip girl dad and if Dan is here Chuck then it's gonna be a showdown that no one wants to be a part of" Jenny said as she slung her arms across her body and slouched a little to the left. "Why would Dan want Chuck back when he's engaged to Jack " Rufus said without thinking."Wait...what????" she said to father fumbling her words. "Sup Jenny" Dan said casualy passing her. "She turned direction to face him as eating cereal directly from the box. "You're engaged" she said shocked more than ecstatic. "Yeah" Dan said as he looked at her eyeing her ,"Are you not going to congratulate me." "Yeah, congrats" she said hugging him tightly. "You guys need to get ready for tonight if you're gonna to that show tonight." "What show" Jenny asked as she turned her looking at Rufus ,"It's just another show I'm going to review tonight." 


End file.
